Paradise lost
by LamiaLilith7
Summary: Sie hatten es endlich geschafft! Sie konnte ihr eigenes Leben in vollen Zügen genießen - an der Seite ihres Stallburschen. Das Unmögliche war endlich wahr geworden. Nicht einmal ihre Mutter konnte dagegen etwas unternehmen. Mit Daniel an ihrer Seite gelang ihr alles. Denn in seinen Armen fühlte sie sich sicher. [AU ; nach Folge 3.01]


_Auf leisen Sohlen schlich die junge Frau um die Ecke. Sie lehnte sich einen kurzen Augenblick gegen die hölzerne Wand des kleinen Stalles und lauschte. Der Wind wehte durch die sattgrünen Kronen der Laubbäume und trug ein leises Rascheln mit sich. Vögel sangen ihr erquickendes Morgenlied und kleine Eichhörnchen huschten durch die oberen Äste. Ein sorgloses Lächeln legte sich auf die vollen Lippen. Sie atmete tief ein und genoss den allmorgendlichen Geruch von Tau, Gras und eiskalter Luft. Dies war ihre liebste Zeit des Tages. Alles schlief. Kein Mensch weit und breit. In diesen Momenten stellte sie sich immer vor, dass sie der einzige Mensch, der noch existieren würde. Ein Gedanke, der sie einerseits erschreckte und andererseits eine Aufregung in ihr weckte, die sonst nur eine einzige Person in ihr hervorbringen konnte: ihr Ehemann. Mit schnellen Schritten setzte sie ihre Weg fort und kam vor dem, nur angelehnten, Tor zum stehen. Abermals lauschte sie. Heu raschelte. Hufe scharrten über den festen Boden. Pferdeschnauben und Geraschel. Jedoch vernahm sie keinerlei Laute von dem Mann, der sie heute Morgen in einem kalten Ehebett aufwachen ließ._

 _Enttäuschung machte sich in ihr breit. Schmollend richtete die Brünette sich auf und wollte gerade die eine Seite der dunklen Doppeltür öffnen als sich zwei starke Arme um ihre Taille schlangen. Ein leiser Schrei entwich ihr als sie herumgewirbelt wurde und so einen kurzen Moment lang den Boden unter den Füßen verlor. Sie hielt sich an den Schultern des Mannes fest. „Daniel! Lass mich sofort wieder runter!"_

 _Ein unbeschwertes Lachen entwich dem jungen Mann. Er zog den zierlichen Körper fest gegen seinen wobei er eine Hand in ihren Nacken legte und sie noch dichter brachte, um so besser in die endlos tiefen, braunen Augen blicken zu können. „Mhm … warum sollte ich das tun, Liebling? Du bist genau da wo du hingehörst: in meinen Armen!", erwiderte ihr Mann mit einem verschmitzten Grinsen._

 _Regina fuhr mit ihrer Hand durch sein leicht feuchtes Haar und hauchte ihm einen kleinen Kuss auf die Lippen. „Das würde ich nicht einmal in meinen kühnsten Träumen anzweifeln, mein Lieber. Du hast mich jedoch in unserem großen, kalten Bett ganz allein gelassen! Ich wollte in deinen Armen aufwachen … wo bist du überhaupt zu dieser frühen Stunde gewesen?"_

 _Daniel strich mit den Fingerspitzen zärtlich über die olivfarbene Haut und stupste mit seiner Nase gegen ihre. „Ich war im lichteren Teil des Waldes. Das Holz geht langsam zur Neige und der Winter steht vor der Tür. Ich kann doch meine Frau nicht frieren lassen."_

 _Regina vergrub ihr Gesicht in seinen Hals und atmete tief ein. Sein Geruch beruhigte sie und erfüllte sie mit solch Frieden wie niemand anderes es vermochte. Leise aufseufzend schmiegte sie sich weiter an den starken Körper, der Sicherheit und Geborgenheit versprach. „Egal wie edel und tugendhaft deine Absichten auch sein_ _mögen …_ _Ich hege keinen Zweifel daran, dass deine Wärme genügt, um mich und unser Bett warm zu halten, Daniel_ _", hauchte die Brünette mit leiser, sinnlicher Stimme._

 _Mit einer schnellen Bewegung drückte ihr Mann sie nach hinten bis ihr Rücken die hölzerne Hauswand berührte. Ein leises Keuchen entwich der Brünetten ehe jeglicher Protest mit leicht rauen Lippen erstickt wurde. Ihre Lippen umfingen einander während ihre Zungen ach so sanft und geduldig einander umspielten. Daniels Körper presste sich an ihren während sie durch seine Haare fuhr. Bedächtig fuhren schwielige Finger an ihrer Taille hinauf und umfing ihre rechte Brust mit seiner Hand. Erstickt stöhnte Regina auf und drückte ihren Unterleib fester gegen ihren Mann. Es fühlte sich ganz einfach großartig an. In seinen Armen konnte ihr nichts passieren und dieses Gefühl, diese Sicherheit, beflügelte sie. Versetzte ihre Erregung immer wieder in ungeahnten Höhen. Daniel verteilte Schmetterlingsküsse auf ihrem Hals bevor er an ihrem Pulspunkt saugte. Abermals stöhnte sie laut auf und zog Daniels Gesicht wieder nach oben um ihn hemmungslos zu küssen. Ihre Hände wanderten über seinen Körper und sie konnte spüren wie ihr Mann unter ihren Berührungen erschauderte. Er löste sich aus dem Kuss und blickte ihr einfach nur in die Augen. Als ob er etwas suchte. „Ich liebe dich", wisperte Daniel mit so sanfter und liebevoller Stimme, dass es Regi_ _na den Atem verschlug. Tränen sammelten sich in ihren Augen. Ein strahlendes Lächeln legte sich auf ihre Lippen als sie seine linke Hand ergriff und einen Kuss auf seinen Ehering hauchte. „Ich liebe dich auch, Daniel!"_

Mit einem leisen Schrei auf den Lippen erwachte die junge Frau aus ihrem unruhigen Schlaf und setzte sich ruckartig auf. Ihre Brust hob und senkte sich unregelmäßig und ein dünner Schweißfilm überzog ihre Haut. Ihre Hände zitterten stark als sie die fadenscheinige Decke von sich schob und sich aufsetzte. Sie versuchte aufzustehen doch es gelang ihr nicht. Sie wollte nur noch weg. Weg von den Schreien der weinenden Kinder. Weg von der allumfassenden Dunkelheit. Weg von der erdrückenden Einsamkeit. Weg von ihren, mehr oder weniger unfreiwilligen, Reisebegleitern. Sie konnte die Blicke auf sich spüren. Die Worte in der Luft schmecken. Die Kälte in der Luft schnitt ihre Haut. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung kam sie auf die Beine und rannte. Und rannte. Und rannte … und rannte. Schreie, Worte, Dunkelheit und Einsamkeit verfolgten sie hartnäckig. Jedoch würde sie nichts und niemand daran hindern. Niemand würde sie aufhalten. Nur etwas.

Der Boden unter ihren Füßen fing an zu bröckeln. Die Hexe versuchte anzuhalten indem sie sich an einem nahe gelegenen Strauch festklammerte. Ein leiser Schrei entwich ihrer Kehle als sie spürte wie sie weiter auf den beinahe bodenlosen Abgrund der Klippen zurutschte. Auf allen vieren hechtete sie auf den festen Boden zurück. Das Beben ließ langsam nach bis es komplett verstummte. Sie war den Grenzen von Neverland viel zu nahe gekommen. Die Wellen klatschten auf nackten Stein. Die abgesprengten Felsen lagen in der tosenden Gischt. Mit dem Gesicht auf dem Boden atmete Regina hastig ein und aus. Heiße Tränen rannen ihre Wangen hinab und mit einer harschen Handbewegung wischte die Brünette sie weg. Schwerfällig setzte sie sich auf, zog die Knie fest gegen ihren Oberkörper und schlang ihre zitternden Arme um sie. Diese Träume trieben Regina mit kleinen, feinen Schritten in den sicheren Wahnsinn. An manchen Stellen konnte sie nicht einmal mehr wahrnehmen, was Wirklichkeit und Fantasie war. Jede Nacht wisperten die Stimmen ihr Versprechen zu. Versprechen, die Balsam für ihre Seele waren. Aber wie Regeln werden Versprechungen oft gebrochen. Und nach jedem neuem Versprechen brach ihr Herz weiter und weiter wenn sie aufwachte und die Realität sie mit voller Wucht traf. Sie wurde geboren, um zu verlieren, und allein zu sterben.

Eine Hand legte sich auf ihre Schulter und die Hexe versteifte sich sofort bis die Stimme des Eindringlings an ihre Ohren dran. „Hey … ich habe mir schon Sorgen um dich gemacht! Ich habe für einen Moment lang gedacht, dass ich dich in dieser grünen Hölle nicht mehr finden würde!" _Emma._ Natürlich war es der Retter, der sie finden musste. War ihr nicht ein einziges Mal ein klein wenig Ruhe vergönnt? Reichte es denn nicht, dass sie Tag ein, Tag diese Idioten ertragen musste? Anscheinend nicht.

„Brauchst du etwas bestimmtes, Emma?", fragte versuchte Regina in einem harten Ton zu sagen, doch selbst in ihren Ohren hörte sie sich einfach nur erbärmlich an.

Die Blonde ließ sich mit einem leisen Seufzen neben sie sinken wobei sie Reginas Sitzhaltung nachahmte. „Wenn du schon so fragst … ein Erklärung wäre schon mal ein Anfang!" Ihre Stimme war sanft. Ruhig. Geduldig. All die Dinge, die die Brünette so lange vermisste. Sich danach sehnte.

„Ich … ich will nicht darüber sprechen … später … vielleicht nie … jetzt, im Moment, kann ich das nicht, Emma", kam es abgehackt von ihr und sie traute sich dabei nicht der anderen Frau in die Augen zu blicken. Etwas war mit ihnen geschehen. Sie beide hatten sich verändert. Sie gingen beide mehr auf einander ein. Versuchten den anderen zu verstehen und … zu unterstützen. Das alles hatte mit ihren neuen Emotionen zu tun. Emotionen, die keine von beiden begreifen noch ergründen wollte. Vorerst.

„Ok", sagte Emma daraufhin nur und tat dann das Undenkbar. Sie legte ihren linken Arm um Reginas Schulter um so die andere Frau dichter an sich heran zuziehen. Und dann … brach die Welt auseinander: Regina Mills legte ihren Kopf auf die Schulter von Emma Swan. Alle Anspannung verließ ihren Körper. Das erste Mal seit langen Jahren fühlte sie sich sicher. Sicher in den Armen eines anderen und dieses Geschenk nahm sie mehr als bereitwillig an.

„ _Das Licht glaubt, es sei schneller als alles andere, aber egal wie schnell es sich bewegt, die Dunkelheit ist immer schon vorher da und erwartet das Licht bereits." - Terry Pratchett_


End file.
